1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, display devices include a plurality of pixels provided in an area defined by a black matrix or a pixel defining layer. Different categories of display devices include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light emitting displays (OLEDs), and the like.
OLEDs use organic light emitting diodes capable of emitting light by recombining electrons and holes in order to display an image, and generally may have characteristics such as relatively lower power consumption and relatively shorter response time compared to other categories of display devices.
As examples of methods for driving the OLED, there are a sequential driving method of receiving data signals in response to scan signals sequentially applied to the plurality of pixels and emitting lights from the pixels in order of data signal arrival, and a digital driving method of receiving the data signals for one frame and emitting light from all the pixels concurrently (e.g., simultaneously).
The digital driving method expresses gray-scale by using subfields and has been pursued as a potentially viable driving method for large-sized organic electroluminescence display devices. However, it is difficult to have each pixel of the large-sized organic electroluminescent display device charged to a desired voltage, and thus pixel uniformity may become deteriorated.
It is to be understood that this background section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology of the present invention. As such, the information disclosed in this background section may include ideas, concepts, descriptions, or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.